


The Trail That Leads Me Back To You

by HeatofDestiel



Series: Online Angel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatofDestiel/pseuds/HeatofDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are finally together!!!! Moved to a new city now as young adults are they ready to be together with no restrictions? But who is Castiel's new friend? Who is this Dick Roman? Can Dean manage to truly find happiness and stand on his own<br/>*Technical sequel to Online Angel but is not necessary to read both BUT YOU SHOULD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New City, New Life, New Problems

*****I know I am currently posting another story but this had to be posted now! It is the technical sequel to Online Angel but really you can read it as a stand alone story if you were so inclined. Please Enjoy and Leave comments and share and all that good stuff!*****

 

 

The final box was emptied, photos of Dean’s deceased father and his baby brother now a Stanford student and Castiel's cousins sat upon the shelves in their small living room. The two men, now 22 and 23 stood side by side arms wrapped around each other grins on their faces as they looked over everything.

“I can’t believe we are here Dean.” A sigh left Castiel's lips

“It’s not much but anything I get to share with you is worth it baby.” Dean kissed the shorter man's temple rubbing his shoulder

“It is perfect, this is where our life is now and I couldn’t be happier.” Castiel smiled at the man he fell in love with when he was 16 and was now living with just a few years later.

Smiling back Dean looked out their sliding glass window on the wall opposite them, showing them a beaming view of the sun setting behind the other tall apartment buildings in their New York City home. This was Home, anywhere with Cas was home.

\----

They fell into a steady rhythm once Castiel got his job at the local elementary school as an assistant teacher and Dean got a position at a local mechanic shop; Dean would wake up first, make the coffee and shower, Cas would cook breakfast and give Dean a kiss before he went to work as he was getting into the shower, both would work, Cas would get home first and go shopping for dinner then have it ready for Dean as he walked through the door, both would eat then settle in for pillow talk and reaffirming their love then sleep. It was mundane and ordinary, but  kept a smile on Castiel's face it was simple and easy to flow with.

The bliss was short lived for only 4 months until the rent was increased and Dean took more hours and had joined the fire department as a volunteer, claiming he needed a cause to work for and fire safety was at the top of his list.

The routine changed, dinners were left uneaten and cold, mornings of waking up alone in the bed with no goodbye or known time of return Castiel found himself with more and more time alone. The blow hit both Dean and Castiel hard the night he got the call that he was no longer needed at the school but would be called if a substitute was needed.

“You got to find another job Cas, and fast rent is due soon and I can't get it all on my own.” Dean was rubbing his eyes as if this was the cause of his exhaustion

“I will try Dean. I am sorry they said it wasn’t my fault, 5 other people were laid off some of them have children.” Cas shook his head reaching out and holding Dean's hand “We will figure it out alright, I will go job searching after I go grocery shopping alright? We have been through worse and we will be alright.” Smiling softly trying to reach into the cold hooded green eyes that once held such a spark Castiel nodded, standing “You coming to bed?”

“No I want to call Sam, I’ll be in later.”

“Please Dean, come to bed we haven't spent any real time together recently.”

“We will spend time together tomorrow Cas. Just go to bed.” Dean grabbed another beer, popping off the top and dialing Sam's number, ending the conversation.

Castiel walked into the bedroom and sat upon the bed unsure of what had just happened. He didn’t want Dean to be upset with him in any way and understood he was feeling more pressure than usual and chalked it up to having one bad day, he had those all the time and Dean didn't get mad with him Castiel was just over analyzing the situation. Changing quickly into his pajamas he prepared for bed and rested in, hoping Dean wouldn't fall asleep on the couch again.

\---

Dean never came to bed, starting off an already miserable day for Cas. Rain poured and thunder crashed all day, Castiel wished he had a car of his own in these moments as he walked to the grocery store a block over. Once inside he took his time shopping, it was still before noon and not many people were scattered in the aisles as he stopped beside the kale questioning what he would make for dinner, if he should even bother setting a place for his boyfriend.

“Good choice on the kale, heard Oprah talking about it the other day.”

Castiel looked at the tall man dressed in a suit and tie, he stood out among the average shoppers like Cas who wore jeans and a tee shirt. The man had a smile on his lips that oozed charisma and made Cas also want to smile. So he nodded in reply, blushing as he placed the kale into his basket, walking away to find other things to cook with it. The man jogged up to him standing with arms brushing

“You know, that stuff isn't easy to cook, you have to pair it with certain things to get just the right flavors.” His voice was smooth as he offered the advice “I have had it a few times and know a few recipes if you are interested.”

“Sure, thank you, that's very kind.” Castiel smiled fully for the first time in weeks while looking at the brown eyes of the man and a soft face

The man gave Cas a quick rundown of the ingredients he would be needing for the dinner. After fishing in his coat for a few moments he pulled out a business card, took Cas’ hand and placed it in it

“Call me when you are cooking it and I will lead you step by step.” He smiled “Oh and may I get your name handsome?”

Castiel felt his cheeks burn scarlet, it had been ages since he had been called handsome, let alone by someone who wasn't Dean.

“I-It's um Castiel, Castiel Novak.”

“Well Castiel, I am looking forward to your call, have a good day.” The man winked and slowly walked away and out of the shop

**  
Licking his lips Cas finally glanced down at the card in his hand, his hand that had just been touched by that man, a stranger who he now knew to be Dick Roman, New York Senator.**


	2. All Over Kale

*******Hey guys! Two chapters in one night how exciting! Hope you enjoy this one and remember to tell friends!*******

 

 

Castiel felt the burn on his cheeks for the rest of his shopping trip and as he walked home. Now he didn't mind the rain or anything else for that matter he was on cloud nine and nothing could bring him down. Once inside he quickly put away the groceries and began cleaning, something he had been putting off for weeks since at the time he was busy with work. Cas danced around the house to no music aside from the random bursts of humming he would have.

The time went away before he knew it, 2 turned to 6 as Castiel grabbed his cellphone and the business card. The senator, the senator of New York who had been flirting openly with some nobody in an open supermarket, a supermarket in a meager part of the city to add. With a shaky hand and bright smile Cas dialed the numbers, one ring, two ring, three ring. Maybe this was a bad time

“Hello, Dick Roman speaking?” His voice sounded even better through the receiver

“Uh hi this is Castiel, from the market today? Uh we talked about Kale?” His voice sounded as weak as his knees became when Dick began to chuckle

“I remember you, how could I forget a face like yours? You ready to start cooking?”

“Yes, I got everything you said.” Castiel scanned his eyes over the ingredients in front of him, holding the kale gently in his palm he was ready to listen to the chocolatey smooth voice of Mr.Roman

\--

The smile on Cas’ face was wide and gummy as he stared at the kale-pepper stir fry he had successfully made with Dicks help. Even though it took twice as long since the two started chatting, getting distracted at points, making jokes and getting to know each other better. Castiel was so enveloped with what Dick was saying that he hadn't heard the door open and close with a sopping wet Dean leaning on the wall, tongue pressed to his cheek, arms crossed over his chest.

“Oh one time I will have to teach you how to make this great chicken marsala with fresh portabella mushrooms. Cas let me tell you it is this melt in your mouth stairway to heaven you will love it.” Dick’s voice boomed throughout the house as he was on speakerphone

“What is goin on here?” Castiel jumped at the rough voice behind him

“Dean! Hi, I didn’t think you would be home so soon.”

Raising an eyebrow Dean gave a look that could kill

“It’s half past 8. I normally come home at this time.” Walking past Cas Dean picked up the phone “Who is this?”

“Dick Roman, How are you tonight Dean? Nice to meet you, Cas has told me so much about you.”

Dean squinted at Cas “Yeah nice to meet you too buddy but listen Cas has to go now bye.” Dean hung up the phone and set it on the counter angrily “What the hell! Who was that? Dick Roman? What kind of fucking guy has the name Dick Roman?” Opening the fridge Dean grabbed a beer

“He is a politician Dean, our Senator.”

Laughing and rolling his eyes “All make sense now.” Taking a gulp of the beer “Except why a senator is hanging around with you. What did he want, your vote?”

“No, I met him at the store and he offered to teach me how to make dinner. A dinner I bet you won't even eat so don't worry about it okay.” Castiel walked over to the sink washing off the plates trying not to let his emotions over the past few days overwhelm him

Dean watched Cas for the first time in ages. Watched the slow way his arms flexed as they scrubbed the dishes, how his hair had gotten longer and a little unkept, how he no longer held a constant smile on the corner of his lips but that they were pointed downward in a frown. Setting his beer down and running his hand through his hair he stepped toward Cas embracing him from behind, kissing the shoulder of the shorter man.

“Cas, baby I am sorry.” Dean whispered even though no one would hear them

“Don't be Dean. I am overreacting, ya know typical dramatic Castiel.” He scrubbed the pan more forcefully

Dean pushed the pan out of his hands causing a splash as he turned Cas around and looked into the piercing blue that shuttered with waves threatening to spill over

“You are not overreacting. You are not dramatic. I got jealous okay? I don't I don't like you talking to other guys, you know I don't like sharing you.”

“You think that's what I am upset about? Dean I know you are a jealous person, you always have been. I am use to your jealous nature.” Castiel pulled away from the strong arms that attempted to hold him in

Dean gazed after him, scouwering his mind trying to think of what may have made Cas so upset.

“Just tell me what it is that made you mad so I can apologize for it. You know I am bad at this stuff.”

Castiel turned on his heel, face red with anger “I refuse to tell you! We have been together for 7 years Dean! If you can't figure this shit out then-then I don't know anymore!” Standing inches away from Dean Cas shoved him “Why can’t you open your eyes and see when you hurt people? Why can't you see when you hurt me?”

Dean was lost and hopeless looking at Cas, seeing the heart break as the tears began to roll down his cheeks. “Cas I- I'm trying I just don't know what to do.” His thumb gently wiped away the tear from the smooth cheek

Castiel bit his lip and shook his head “I need to be alone. Sleep on the couch tonight.” Walking past the kitchen and grabbing his plate of food and his phone he went into the bedroom not even slamming the door.

-

Dean stood looking at the door closed, his whole relationship on the other side, a side he wasn't welcome on tonight; but also a side he hadn’t wanted to be on for weeks, he was at fault for that. Cas tried his hardest Dean knew that but still he pushed him away, yelled at him, blamed him for all the stress and all the problems between them. This revelation hit him moments too late, Cas wouldn’t be up for talking right now and Dean felt things would only get worse if his hands attempted to touch any part of that door.

Glancing around he saw his plate of food, filled and prepared for him by hands that loved him in every way. Guilt overcame him as he took it remembering how Cas said Dean probably wouldn't like it that was a knock at the dinners Dean left untouched on nights he prefered beer over anything else. He had chosen beer over the love of his life, and a wave of nausea washed over him, how could he allow himself to act this way? How would his parents view him? How would Sam react if he had seen the way Dean had spoken to Castiel and the tears that had been shed.

**Sitting down on the couch Dean took a bite of the stir fry, surprised at the amount he liked it. Finishing all of it Dean had an idea, an idea sure to put a smile on his Angel’s face once again.**


	3. Whose Angel is He?

*******New Chapter yayyy! You all know the drill! Thank you for reading!!*******

 

Cas woke up groggy and feeling out of place, his head was pounding and his face was tear stained as he made his way out of the room. His first observation was that Dean had in fact left for work already, his second was the empty, licked clean plate that was on the counter with a note attached. Sighing Cas picked it up and opened the folded paper

_‘My Angel’_ he began to read but the ringing of his cell phone stole his attention away.

Across the screen was the now saved contact of Dick. Quickly Castiel answered a smile growing on his face

“Goodmorning gorgeous, what are your plans for today?” Dick sounded chipper while car horns and other various sounds echoed in the background.

“Um not sure, probably job hunting and then cooking dinner for Dean and I.”

“No no, you are going to come out with me, I want to take you out to lunch, talk more, I’ll be by your place in an hour so be ready, dress nicely.”

“Dick you don't have to, wait how do you know where I live?”

Cas could hear the smile on his face “I’m a senator Castiel, I know a lot of things.” and the call went dead

Castiel was conflicted, he really shouldn't be going out with Dick he should find a job and start helping Dean out with the bills but could one afternoon out hurt?

\--

The restaurant was lavish, deep reds and gold with large paintings that hung on the walls over the booth in the back where Dick and Cas sat close together, knees touching. To everyone around they were an intimate couple spending an afternoon lunch break together but to Cas he didn't know what to call the feelings he held for Dick, and he did not want to address them.

“Tell me about you and Dean, he seems like a character.” Dick leaned back casually

“We got together when we were 16, stayed together the whole time I went to school in Washington, he worked in Kansas he has a younger brother, Sam real nice kid.” Castiel spoke calmly, he was use to talking about Dean to others, all throughout school he mentioned him nearly everyday to those around him

“It was long distance?”

“Yeah, but we made trips back and forth to each other when we could.”

“Sounds exhausting, so you’ve never been with anyone else?” Dick was surprised to hear that a boy with a face like Castiel's would have chose to stay committed to one person

Nodding with a smile Cas replied “What can I say? Dean stole my heart and never gave it back. What about you? A man of your power must have had admirers.”

Shrugging with a smirk “One or two, been focusing on my career but personally I think I am ready to find someone.”

“That's great.”

“It sure is. Now tell me Cas, you mentioned you needed a job, I assume your rent isn't cheap and Dean couldn't possibly work enough to cover it all.”

“I got laid off. Money has become a large problem for us, but we will figure it out i'm sure.”

Dick leaned forward, taking Castiel's hand running his thumb over the top of it while he spoke “I want to help you, let me pay your rent for the next month, take some pressure off of you.”

Castiel began to object, he knew Dean would ever even agree to let Dick pay a bit of the rent but Dick cut him off before he could get a word in “I won't take no for an answer, I want to help you.”

“You are so kind Dick, what do you want in return?” Castiel hadn't realized he was now holding Dick’’s hand back and had too leaned in

“Your company to an art gallery showing, they are painfully boring and I would love to see you all dressed up.” Dick stroked Cas’ hair back “You have such breath taking eyes, they remind me of an angels.” Dick’s lips met the skin of Castiel's cheek, the same skin Dean's hand had wiped tears from the night before, replacing the trace of intimate touch with a foreign sensation. A sensation that would get them both into something too big to handle.

\---

Dean sat at home, fists clenched. He had taken off work early, he had gotten flowers, he was ready to apologize and devote tonight to showing Cas just how much he meant to him but no. Cas was gone, not answering his phone and left no note or anything. The note. Did he even read it? Dean picked it off of the ground, it was still folded not even straightened out a bit. Clutching the note he crumpled it, threw it into the garbage and planted his fist into the brick wall, pressing his forehead against the bricks in frustration.

“Fuck this.” Dean groaned walking into the bedroom and laying down on the verge of tears. He hated this all, the tension, the fights, the guilt he was sick of it. Dialing quickly on his phone he waited until the line was picked up

“What's up Dean-o? How is the big city? Seen that naked cowgirl lady?” Gabriel's voice was playful as it always was

“Gabriel I need you to do something for me.”

-

Castiel fumbled for his phone answering immediately

“Hey Gabe how are you?”

“Oh I am just peachy cousin. What are you doing right now? I sure hope you aren't letting down anyone.”

“What?” Castiel was thrown into utter confusion, had he made plans to call Gabriel tonight and forgotten? “What are you talking about?”

“Where are you?”

“I am out with a friend currently we just got out of a movie. Why? Is someone hurt?”

“Oh someone is hurt. But not physically, Dean just called me in tears saying you were no where to be found and haven't been answering your phone for two hours, he was ready to go out searching for you himself.” Gabriel sounded pissed.

Over the years he had been the father figure for Cas since he had been rejected from home upon returning to Washington. Gabriel was also the one who helped Castiel whenever he screwed up with Dean which was a common occurrence with Cas being such an oblivious person. That's what Gabriel told himself that is.

“It is only 5, why is Dean home? He is usually at work… I gotta go Gabe. Thanks for calling, talk to you later.” Castiel dialed Dean but was met with just a voicemail

“Fuck, Dick can you drive me home?”

“Trouble in paradise?” Dick asked opening the car door allowing Cas to climb inside

“I guess so, Dean is home early.” Finally looking at his notifications it showed 17 missed texts and 5 missed calls all from Dean.

_**Cas where are you? Come home** _

_**Baby please I have a surprise for you! :)** _

_**Cas I don’t know what you are up to but when you get home you will pay ;) come home soon** _

_**It is really boring here without you, what do you do here without me?** _

_**You are going to love your surprise if you ever get home!** _

_**Don't leave me hanging man come on** _

_**I guess you are busy since I’ve been getting your voicemail** _

_**Are you coming home?** _

_**Where could you be?** _

_**Cas? Did something happen?** _

_**Are you still mad?** _

_**Didn’t you read my letter?** _

And that's when Cas’ heart dropped. The letter he got distracted from this morning when Dick called. Hitting himself on the forehead Cas made sounds of disappointment and discomfort

“You alright there dear?” Dick asked his arm around the younger man

 **  
**“I messed up. I just really hope he isn't too mad.” The car was making it's way through the city, more storm clouds rolling in foretelling of the night that was about to come for Castiel and Dean.


	4. Newspaper Tears

*******Another Chapter has arrived! It is really flowing! Tell me what you think, bookmark, leave kudos and comments! Thank you for reading!!!!*******

 

 

The door was pushed open slowly, revealing Dean sitting on the couch the only illumination coming from the small television playing some repeat of a television show he did not care about.

“Dean I am so sorry.” Castiel walked over sitting beside him, noticing a tissue clutched in between his fingers

“It’s whatever Cas. You were with your friend. I get it.” Dean's voice was tired and ragged

“Don’t act that way please, I-I got distracted and didn't get the chance to read your letter-”

“You got distracted? Distracted Cas really that's what you want to say?” When Dean made eye contact it was worse than all times before, it was no longer anger, no longer pain but pure disappointment and abandonment “Don’t worry about it. I’m fine. It was a stupid idea anyway.” He pointed to the kitchen “Dinner is waiting for you. It got cold.” His eyes wandered back to the tv, glazed and unable to cry anymore tears

Cas covered his mouth and looked at Dean's profile, his face carved by God himself now painted with sorrow that seemed to be unremovable in these moments. Standing he made his way to the kitchen, seeing a spaghetti and meatball dinner, the same as the one Dean and Cas shared years ago the first time they met in person.

Turning back to the couch he sat beside Dean turning his head for him, forcing them to lock gaze.

“I love you Dean, you know that I would drop the world for you in a heartbeat.”

“How are you suppose to drop the world if you can't even answer your phone? Do you know how big of an idiot I felt like? Sitting here, sending you text after text waiting? Trying to think of what could get your attention? I shouldn't have to get your attention Castiel because I give you all of mine.”

“Dean you have my attention, I turned my phone on silent and didn't check it I’m sorry. Please forgive me.” Cas pulled Dean into the nape of his neck stroking the back of his head attempting to heal things in any way he could when Dean's body went rigid and he pulled back

Disgust was written across his face as he stood away from Castiel who was lost and confused for what seemed to be the hundredth time

 

“You smell different.”

“What?”

“You smell like a different man.” Dean was growling through his teeth at this point, trying to keep his composure

Castiel's blood ran cold recalling the evenings events and the way his body was brushed against Dicks more than once. Thinking quickly he laughed it off

“Dick gave me a hug goodbye that's all, it was just friendly Dean really.”

Shaking his head Dean ran a thumb over his lip and scoffed “Yeah. Okay sure. Whatever Cas just go take a shower. I can’t look at you anymore.”

Cas stood, feeling ashamed and insulted he pushed past Dean and walked to the bathroom shutting the door and sliding down it's opposite side, crying not only because of what Dean had just said but also because of his actions and how deeply he realized he wanted to explore more than just a friendship with Dick.

\---

The next week went by without argument but without resolve either. Dean slept on the couch, Cas slept in the bedroom, the two did not cross paths until one afternoon when Dean crashed through the front door, face red and the veins in his arms leaping out from the grip he held on a newspaper.

“Dean? What is wrong?” Castiel set the book he was reading down and walked over to the fuming man

“What's wrong? What's wrong? Take a fucking look!” He shoved the newspaper in his face. Cas squinted reading the print too close to his face

‘Senator Richard (Dick) Roman seen on multiple occasions with dark haired younger man, just friends or a couple on the rise?’

“Dean you know this is bullshit!” Cas laughed but kept his eyes glued on the snapshot of him and Dick laughing as they walked through a park. That was only 2 days ago how was it in the papers?

“Yeah well all those fucking pictures they have aren't bullshit!” Dean shouted “Do you fucking know what it's like when the guys at work show me this!? Asking if I knew about it, if we had broken up! And what the fuck is this that the rent is already paid? Who the fuck paid it? It certainly wasn't you!”

“What do you mean by that?” Castiel now felt his anger growing

“I mean you sit on your ass all day and go on dates with your new boy toy while I work every hour of the fucking day trying to keep us here!”

“Don’t you speak to me that way! And for your information Dick took care of it for us so we wouldn't be so stressed! He only wants to help us Dean.”

“We don't need his handouts Cas! What did he ask you for huh? Oh wait he probably wouldn't have to ask you to jump into bed with him at this point since you’re so fucking in love with him!” Dean grabbed the paper and shoved the page of pictures in Castiel's face “You got fucking caught kissing his cheek! That's not what friends do! You have been cheating on me with this fucking preppy rich asshole!”

“I’m not going to stand here and be screamed at by you. You don't listen to a word when you are angry.” Castiel grabbed his coat and shoes “Call me when you are actually thinking straight.” storming out of the apartment Castiel was already down the second flight as he heard Dean’s response

  
“Yeah well you don't listen when you are wrong! Go ahead Cas run away! That's what you fucking do!” Dean kicked the door jam angrily pulling at his hair cursing at himself.

**Things just would not let up and the road ahead looked dark and unwelcoming as the two were hurled into it.**


	5. Cement Heartbreak

*****Not sorry that this story is going so fast. Enjoy y'all!*****

 

 

 

Dick sat a glass of red wine in front of Cas who sat on the white leather couch in Dick’s apartment where he had ran to after the fight with Dean.

“Have you seen the papers? What they are saying about us? That we are dating and a ‘couple on the rise.’” Castiel wiped his face off trying to see Dick clearly

“Well Cas what did you think we were? I take you on date, we kiss, we are intimate I mean it's pretty black and white.”

“B-but I’m with Dean though, I’ve been with Dean for 7 years I can't just throw that away.”

Dick lifted Castiel's chin with two fingers and sighed “Am I not important to you Cas? You have feelings for me right? Why won't you let yourself explore a little. You are only 22, and you are so beautiful you shouldn’t be held down by him.”

“But if you want me to be with you isn't it just the same as being held down by him?”

“I can give you so many new experiences and opportunities Castiel, I am 33 I won't play games and hurt you like he has. Think about it alright?” Dick kissed him sweetly “I have a meeting, I won't be back till around 6 feel free to make yourself at home.”

Castiel nodded “Thank you Dick, I really appreciate everything you are doing for me.”

Once Dick had left Cas walked around the large penthouse apartment in the most expensive part of the city, portraits hung of the man, always dressed classily and with that smile that captivated Cas. Upon finding the master bathroom with a large soaking tub he decided he would take a bath and rest his aching body. His mind could not help but wonder what Dean was doing in the aftermath of their fight.

\----

Dean called out of work, barely saying more than 5 words in between wrenching sobs. He had ran out of beer before 3pm and was now a mess on the kitchen floor, trying to ignore his thoughts of Cas. His phone buzzed from his pocket, answering it without looking at the name his mouth had already spewed the only one it was focused on

“Cas?” He sounded needy and desperate

“Dean? You alright?” Sam was immediately concerned with his brothers tone

“Yeah Sammy. Uh has Cas called you by any chance?”

“Why would he call me? Dean what is going on?”

“Cas and I had another fight and he, he left Sam. Basically said he was sick of me.”

“Woah woah woah, what was the fight about exactly?”

“There are pictures of his with this guy, Dick Roman a freaking New York Senator and they are on dates and kissing and he says they are just friends and Sam I lost it, I can't take it, I just lost it okay? I got mad and yelled and screamed and then he left and he is gone forever and I fucked up and I lost him Sammy.” Dean broke back down into tears.

“Calm down calm down Dean it's alright it's alright. You and Cas always work it out just breathe can you do that for me? Take some deep breathes

Dean attempted to breathe but felt that cement was filling his chest “Sam I messed up so much.”

“It is going to be okay, please do you want me to call him? I will call you right back after okay?”

\---

“Hello Sam.”

“Hey Cas, what is going on?”

“I assume you spoke to your brother, so you are aware of what went on.” Cas was nervous about what Sam would think of him

“Yea, all I called to say was that you should text Dean and say you are okay and that you will be going home soon.”

“I can’t say that Sam.” Cas sighed “I think Dean and I are finished, we have just been fighting so often and I met someone.”

“Yeah he told me about that, Dick Roman Cas? Really? You have to know he isn't any good for you and that this won't end well for anyone involved. Go home and talk with Dean, don't fight just talk.”

“Sam he won't listen to me, you know he won't. You don't understand how he has been and you don't know Dick like I do. I will go talk to Dean, but not tonight. And when I go back it will be to get my stuff and leave. I am sorry Sam, I hope this doesn't change our friendship.”

A heavy sigh came from Sam “I am sorry too Cas and I hope you understand what this will do to Dean but it's your relationship and you have to live with what you have done. Bye Cas and good luck.”

“Bye Sam, thank you.”

\----

Dean didn’t take the news from Sam well and ended up locking himself in for the rest of the night, crying over a picture of Cas and him from ages ago back when both had just turned 18. Castiel had long hair, grown out blonde and wavy in front of his eyes, a large grey sweatshirt of Dean's hangs off his thin shoulders compared to Dean's ever growing muscles that wrapped tightly around Cas’ waist, tickling him just as the picture was snapped. It was near Christmas and the two had been waiting since September to meet up and celebrate their near 2 year anniversary, an anniversary that now seemed like a distant memory.

Falling asleep wasn't easy and dreaming was even worse, waking up every 10 minutes Dean would swear he heard the sound of Cas walking through the door and padding around the place but he knew better than that, Cas was gone and he would not be walking back into that apartment with open arms, those loving lips or any warm greetings, only cold shoulders, broken spirits and a different view on their love. Nothing would be the same, and Dean admitted to himself that he was fearful about everything.

-

Cas settled into bed beside Dick who returned home a short while after Sam had called, bringing dinner and flowers that reminded him of the ones he found in the trash can that night Dean had planned on surprising him. The sheets were satin and the mattress far better than the hand-me-down one Dean and Castiel shared in their room, the comforter had just the perfect weight upon it that the perfect amount of warmth and cool air was exchanged. Resting upon Dicks chest Castiel had a view of the city unlike the one he previously knew, from this point he could see how many people kept their lights on and how many had rested in for bed before him. In the morning he would have to face the facts and collect his belongings from the apartment he could no longer call home, and he would also have to collect his heart praying Dean wouldn't break it out of spite.

 


	6. Dark Alleys and Dark Eyes

*******THIS CHAPTER TURNS DARK AND ADULT TOWARDS THE END JUST AN FYI, thank you to everyone ready and commenting its all very appreciated!!!!*******

 

 

Cas walked into the house slowly, unsure of what to start with and how already it felt so unlike his home. He noted the empty cases of beer on the floor and the broken dish on the floor, knowing Dean didn’t handle anything emotional correctly.

Opening the bedroom door he was shocked to see the form of Dean curled up in bed. Stepping carefully he noticed Dean was awake but unmoving.

“I-I’m just grabbing my stuff. You don’t have to get up.” Dean didn't respond or move

Walking to the closet he grabbed his suitcase and then to the dresser opening up his drawers, stuffing his clothes in quickly. Once finished with his clothes he gathered his things from the bathroom and some things from the kitchen that he had bought. Stopping in the living room he gazed at the photos they had oh so happily placed on the shelves months ago when things were going well and nothing loomed over their heads. Packing his photos he felt a tear slip out and he bent to his knees unable to keep himself up straight through this wave of crying, it felt as if everything had fell on him at once, 7 years of holding things back, blaming himself and all other repressed emotions hit into him.

Once he found the strength he stormed into the bedroom, Dean still had not moved building a fury in Cas that had never been shown. Cas jumped onto the bed and pounded his fist into Dean's arm

“You aren’t going to do anything!? You aren't going to fight for me! You aren't even going to get out of bed!?” Castiel shouted, outraged at Dean's behavior only to get the response of being shoved away “Dean! Dean please. Dean?” Castiel's anger turned into pleading desperation but only received a turned back and being ignored. Tears falling from the crystal blue eyes Cas collected all of his belongings and began bringing them down to Dicks car, on the last trip he stopped back into the bedroom, his apartment key burning in his palm from pressure he cleared his throat “I guess this is it. I am gunna leave my key on the counter, I’ll see you around. Goodbye Dean, it's been fun.”

His footsteps boomed as they left for a final time crossing the floor, the floor that they had danced on more than a handful of times, the floor they made love on, the floor they held each other on when things got rough and tears were shed but this time the floor was not a good symbol but just a nagging reminder of what would never happen again.

A reminder that Dean and Castiel would never happen again.

\---

Days turned into weeks, weeks became months and pretty soon months turned into a year. A year without Cas to the day Dean thought as he sat on the side of the road, this was his home now; after the split Dean didn’t care, he let Sam take Baby and sold everything he had to his name except for one box filled with his most precious items. He lost his job, stopped volunteering and literally fell into the gutter. The entire time having to see the papers star studded headlines of the happy couple Dick and Castiel, the world fell in love with them, Cas looked happier than ever, always smiling which as much as it killed Dean also gave him an odd sort of comfort, all he ever wanted was for his angel to smile.

\--

Castiel stepped out of the car smiling as cameras flashed in his face, yet another art gallery opening and night of cameras, smiling, and hanging onto Dicks arm. They posed for a few moments, Dick holding tightly around Cas’ waist placing a kiss onto his cheek and whispering

“Bring up your mood, this is an important night for us.” His voice was sharp but the smile never left his face, they both were pros at this

Cas and Dick strolled casually through the gallery, talking about a few pieces, cracking a few quiet jokes between them bringing an actual smile to Cas’ face as Dick placed a kiss on the side of his head

“There is the happy couple!” Hester, the wife of some big shot CEO chimed as she walked over “It’s been ages since we last saw you! What have you been up to Castiel?”

“Oh just working on some small projects and helping this one with his next big move” Cas poked Dick in the side smiling at Hester

“Oooo do tell what that big move is?” She was beaming just at the opportunity to speak to the couple

Dick chuckled squeezing Cas in close to him “Everyone will find out next week at my press meeting. Channel 5 is covering it.”

“We will definitely try to tune in! It was great seeing you both, I should go find my husband, God knows where he has gotten off to! I will see you around!” Castiel waved her goodbye smile still planted firmly on his face

“You having fun my dear?” Dick asked as they strolled

“You know I love these art galleries, even though we go to five every month.”

“Yes, yes it's all very repetitive and I thank you for coming to each and every one.”

“My pleasure, anything to see you all dolled up.” Castiel winked, adjusting Dick’s tie “Come one, lets go mingle.”

\---

A week passed and the big night came, Dick stood at the podium Cas on his right side, smile on his face hands held in front of him entwined together. The crowd had gathered pens, cameras and twitter pages open, ready to capture anything Dick said or did. Clearing his throat he signalled the room to quiet and quiet it did falling silent as a mouse awaiting his speech.

“Hello everyone, I thank you for coming tonight and hope your having a wonderful holiday season. As you all are aware I have been a proud Senator of New York for the past 6 years and with my age hitting 36 I am officially announcing my campaign for President of The United States.” His character of pride and charisma never faltered as the cameras flashed and the audience roared to life with questions but was settled as he raised his hand signalling he had not yet finished with the announcements “I would also like to announce my engagement to my long term partner, Castiel Novak who has been and will always be my biggest supporter. Without him I would be nothing and I would be nowhere near where I am now.”

Turning Dick knelt in front of Castiel, retrieving a ring and taking his hand

“I know you hate public displays like this but I thought no better time to tell the world how madly in love I am with you Castiel, please say yes.”

Castiel’s eyes brimmed with tears as he nodded excitingly watching the gold band settle almost at home on his finger. As Dick stood Cas jumped into his arms, delivering a passionate kiss onto his lips, causing the cameras and audience to go mad.

-

Dean's head spun and his stomach dropped to the ground as his eyes were stuck on the newspaper in his hands

**‘Sen. Roman not only set to run for US President but to be married to Castiel Novak!’**

It was happening. Castiel was getting married and it was not to Dean but the man who had pulled him away. Throwing the paper to the ground Dean took off sprinting down the sidewalk, he had to get away and he had to get away now.

 

The alley was dark and Dean cursed himself for even being here but the heartbreak he felt was far worse than his admittance of the wrong of his actions in the moment. Approaching the shady figure he had learned to know as the local dealer of most things illegal he knew he was sealing his fate as he took the needle in his hand.


	7. Let's Have A Chat Dick

*******Another Chapter of Pain and Anguish! Enjoy!*******

 

Two weeks of engaged bliss before Cas got a call from Gabriel who was in a heated rage

“You better have a good fucking excuse this time!” Gabriel had grown increasingly more tired of Castiel since he and Dean broke up and the way Castiel had been acting for over a year “Engaged!? Cas really Dick? You think he is who you want to be with forever? What about Dean?”

The name stabbed him like a dagger, he had vowed not to think about _him_ nor speak _his_ name. It was the past and Castiel had to focus on his future, a future with Dick his fiance.

“It’s been over a year Gabe. I have moved on and you should too I can't tell you how much he doesn't matter to anyone anymore, stop bringing him up it's getting pathetic.”

“Cas… you were with him for 7 years you can't just throw a love like that away.”  

“If you are so obsessed with him why don't you go marry him!” Cas slammed the end call button and covered his face

Walking out of the bedroom he saw Dick sitting on the couch, newspaper with a picture of them on the front page opened hiding his face which was probably in a tight frown.

“Dick I am going out for a bit.”

“Where? We have a dinner to go to tonight, the Mayor wants to sit down and have a chat with us. I need you there Cas, you made a commitment.”

“I know! Okay I know.” Castiel took a deep breath realizing he was shouting “I will be back within the next hour. I just need to think okay? Love you.” Grabbing his coat he slammed the large doors and raced to the elevator anxious in the cramped space trying to run from the dangerously painful memories that were following him as the cold winter air hit into his face and tears threatened to spill over, blurring his view of the stranger lurking across the street.

\--

He caught the door seconds before it would relock. No one was in eye shot so he made a dash for the elevator, knowing exactly where to go to get to where he had to be; a smooth ride up and he was standing outside the enormous doors that held a plaque holding two names, both made him sick. Knocking once, knocking twice, hand pausing as he heard the footsteps approaching, taking a step back he was prepared for anything. Standing before him was the slimy son of a bitch who ruined his life, who had taken his dreams, his future and never thought twice.

“What are you doing here?”

“You know why.”

“How did you find where we live?”

. “Wasn't too hard, you aren't a private guy.”

“Castiel isn't here.”

“I don’t want to talk to him.”

“I am sure this isn't just a lovely little house call is it Dean?”

“You bet your ass it's not.” Dean stepped in closer to Dick

“Castiel is the one who made the choice to leave you and come to me.”

“Yeah I am sure he did, but your money and lavish fucking apartment didn't make it too hard. You shoving gifts in his face, taking him out every night of the fucking week bet you really didn't think he would fall for you.”

“Dean I understand you are upset but you must have known a boy of Castiel's upbringing, with that sweet face of his and that way he makes everything better, you couldn't possibly think he would stay with a dirt poor mechanic from a nobody town in Kansas when he has someone like me there for him.” He stepped in closer, unafraid of Dean in this moment a smile forming on his sick lips “I can give him the life he deserves the life he wants. He will never have to go hungry because you couldn't provide, he will never have to want for a single thing and he will never be neglected the way you neglected him. If you did really love him you wouldn’t have let him leave, you wouldn't have even let me get so close I could get him. You lost him Dean, you are the only one who did wrong here. And now you are just pathetic, it has been over a year and here at this time you believe he would really go back? When the glimmering married life with the next US President is just around the corner? Please tell me you are kidding if you thought he would be leaving here with you.” Shaking his head Dick actually let out a chuckle as he rubbed his chin “You are a nothing, a no good drugged out alcoholic on the fast track to the morgue. You are an embarrassment Dean and that is all you will ever be.”

Dean and Dick stood staring at each other, both knew their places and both knew things were at a dangerous tipping point. Dean even imagined picking up the glass vase beside him and shattering it upon Dicks over gelled hair and watching the blood pool as his life was slowly slipping away but he couldn't bring his arms up, they were far too weighed down with the truth he had just been confronted with. He was a nobody with nothing to offer Castiel, he was nothing in comparison to Dick in every way and he could never be able to do what he did for Cas.

“I may not be as rich as you, or have been able to give Cas what you can but I loved him. I couldn't spend 5 minutes without him being my main priority, he still is and he will always be. I couldn't give him expensive things but I gave him support, I caught his tears, I danced with him at 4am just to make sure he made it through till morning, I watched him grow, I-I love him for more than the pure skin and the deep look in his eyes I love him for his too big for his face smile, the way he curls into you when he sleeps, and the way he gives himself to everything in his life without questioning if it is going to hurt him because he just wants everyone to be happy and never feel the way he has.” Dean ran his hands over his eyes and pointed a finger sternly at Dick “He may not see your plans or the way you manipulate him but I see it and one day he is going to wise up and you will hate to see him when he has chosen that you are not worth his time.”

Dean turned around and felt his throat go dry as Castiel stood mouth agape staring at the two of them

“D-Dean?” Castiel’s voice cracked as it said the name that sounded all too wrong

“He is leaving Cas. Now.” Dick grabbed the back of Dean's collar and shoved him to the door pushing him out with one last burst of strength watching him stumble to the ground and as a last act of disrespect he threw a $20 on the floor in front of him “Go get yourself a life.”


	8. Inner Troubles of an Angel

*******Sorry for not updating last night!!!! I was at a concert and got home late and just got inspired to write! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, it was emotional to write for me and remember to leave comments and all that good stuff. Thank you to everyone who continues to read this and share it I appreciate everything and read everything you guys say!! It really can change the way I am writing the story if you guys give feedback and so far its been a big help!!! So Enjoy!!!!*******

 

Castiel was stuck in place unable to even comprehend who was just standing in front of him. The ghost, the hollow shell of a man he once thought of as the sun in the sky covered in grime, facial hair overgrown and wild eyes that told of past nights of drug and alcohol abuse. How could someone have fallen so far? Castiel shuffled into the bathroom, locking the door behind him he looked into the mirror and noted the changes in his own face. Although he had been lying to bed every night with Dick purple circles still found their way below his eyes, he had lost some of his patience in terms of shaving unless an event came up that called for it. He had unknowingly become hollow, a hollow cold person with a borrowed personality, a borrowed life. Near crying Castiel put his hands over his face, he could no longer look at the man in the mirror, a man he didn't know.

“Castiel come outside please. We need to talk about what just happened.” Dick knocked lightly on the door

“I don’t want to talk right now”

“We have to talk about this. Come outside or I am coming in.”

“Dick please just leave me alone for a while I need to think.”

Without hesitation Dick pounded his fist against the door “Get your ass out here now! I asked you to do something and you will do it!”

Castiel's hands shook as they quickly opened the door not wanting to make Dick more upset. Dick grabbed his shirt collar pulling him out and shoving him into the bedroom, locking the door behind him.

“What did you hear exactly?”

“N-Nothing I just saw you two that's all I promise. Why was he here Dick?”

A line was furrowed in Dicks brow as he rubbed his face and sighed, sitting beside Cas “I am sorry I got so upset, but I didn’t know what seeing him would do to you and if you ever left me I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I need you in my life without you I don't think I would ever be happy again.” Dick rubbed Castiel's hand slowly "You aren't going to leave me right Castiel?"

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dicks neck pulling himself into his lap "I won't leave you, I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you either it was just so intense seeing him again ya know? In our home, it was just a surprise thats all" Castiel kissed Dicks shoulder tightening his grip a bit "I'll never leave you."

Dick rubbed Cas' back soothingly "Good. I am glad we talked about this, aren't you?"

Castiel nodded, removing himself from Dick and wiping his face "I am going to go shower and get ready for tonight."

-

Dick watched Castiel make his way back to the bathroom and shut the door. Once positive the shower was turned on his fingers dialed a number they knew well and his voice was harsh as it spoke

"I thought you said he was dead! Dead men don't show up on my doorstep causing problems in my household. Next time you make sure to give him enough to finish the job or I will find someone else who will."

The call ended and Dick gazed out the window as the snow began to pile up, he would not allow anyone to endanger his future. No one would stand in his way of power.

\---

His voice echoed in Dean’s mind as he walked the streets, the way Cas once again spoke his name and the way he too looked like a train hit him everyday they had been apart. Dean's mind would not let those moments, those few seconds of interaction be gone and let them mean nothing. His feet stopped him beside a phone booth as if trying to give him a hint about what to do next in his quest to get Castiel back into his arms.

\---

The dinner was long and Castiel spent most of the time telling of how much he loved Dick and how their time on the campaign trail wouldn't effect their love life or the wedding set for June, only 6 months away. By the time they got home Dick went straight into his office to get paper work done and Castiel was relieved, finally having a decent amount of time to reflect on what had happened earlier that day.

Seeing Dean brought out something in Castiel's eyes, he saw more of the ugly that could be found in Dicks actions and words. From the way he said snide jokes Cas use to find cheeky and charming now brought up feelings of embarrassment and criticized. He had heard more than he admitted, and the memories that Dean described bombarded their way through.

The worst night, when Dean had fought with Sam and Castiel got a call from his father both were emotionally vulnerable and found solace in each others arms as their song played on repeat. The gentle way Dean caressed and placed soft tender kisses right where Cas needed them to heal the bullet wounds his father's words had caused, how Cas knew just what to whisper to dissolve Dean's rage into contemplating if he was truly wrong in his argument with Sam; they knew how to take care of each other, knew how the other worked and how to express their love in more ways than simply saying it.

Differences between Dean and Dick were obvious in the moment, Dick believed love was only shown through the words themselves and being intimate but thinking back it was never making love always sex there was no passion or even delicate touches it was always straight to the point and rushed. Dean had spent hours tracing every outline of Castiel's body, trying to absorb and remember every detail and assure Cas how beautiful he truly was. If he were to close his eyes he could still feel the coarse fingertips as they pulled around his waist and the way Dean's full lips felt against his, the feelings of pure euphoria and pleasure.

But Castiel also remembered how childish Dean could be, how broken he was and how he treated Cas towards the end of it all. Dick was kind to him, hardly ever yelled accept for when Dean came around but that was excusable. Castiel received gifts, attention and anything else he asked for from Dick, he never woke up without any idea of where Dick was and they never fought which took so much pressure off of Cas. **Both men had things Castiel liked but the question that kept nagging him was, did the love he held for Dick even come remotely close to the amount of love he still held for Dean?**


	9. Brother Blues

*******Loved the feedback guys!! Last chapter was a doozy but this one is a bit worse I think. This one is more Dean oriented because Dean really needs some attention okay! WARNING DRUG USE MENTIONED*******

 

****

Sam and Jess walked hand in hand through the airport, they had never gotten a chance to visit before Cas and Dean split and Dean lost the apartment so they were practically lost while searching for Dean. Jess who had grown sick of Sam who swore he would be able to find his own brother in a crowd finally tapped the shoulder of what looked to be a homeless man

“Excuse me sir? Can you help us we are searching for someone maybe you saw him?” Her voice was just as Dean remembered as he turned and smiled

“You guys finally made it!” He hugged Sam whose jaw was hanging loose at the sight of his brother.

Dean hadn’t told Sam just how bad it had gotten, his hair was far longer than he kept it to the point it was beginning to touch the middle of his back. His face although recently washed held a thick darkness of dirt, the same went for his hands; his clothes were covered in all types of questionable substances, his shoes had holes all over them and the worst part of it all came when Sam made direct eye contact and saw all the emotional pain Dean was holding inside of him.  

“I was worried, I used my last few coins to call you yesterday I don't know what would have happened if you had really gotten lost. How was your flight?” Dean asked taking one of Sam's bags and sinking under the slight weight of it

“I-it was fine Dean. How are you doing?” Jess asked trying to remain calm as they walked through the airport receiving stares from everyone they passed

“I’ve been doing alright ya know just trying to find stuff to do.” Dean nodded

“Dean, I’m going to rent you a room in our hotel okay?” Sam said grabbing his brother’s shoulder “We gotta get you cleaned up.”

“You don't have to do that. Save your money.”

“Dean. You are a mess. You look like you haven't had a real shower in a year.”

“Yeah well maybe I haven't. Things haven't exactly been easy for me okay.” Dean shoved Sam's arm off him “I will be okay.”

“You really think Cas is going to come anywhere near you while you look like that?” Sam gave his brother his famous look “Please let me just help you for once in your life.”

Looking from Sam back to Jess and then landing on the floor Dean nodded slowly, knowing that Sam was right. At this moment in looks alone Dick won out over him, in every way Dick was beating him and to win Cas back that had to change.

\--

The shower was more than just cleansing for Dean, for the first time in ages he noted how thin he had become, how truly disgusting his hair was and how terribly his strength had left him as he had trouble keeping himself from toppling over from the strength of the showerhead on full blast. Sam laid out some clothing he could borrow until they bought him something clean of his own, and had offered to trim his hair with the buzzer once he was ready. Dean let the water run down his face making sure he scrubbed it twice as hard as he normally would trying to remove all trace of his homelessness.

Finally emerging cleaned he looked remotely like Sam remembered, he had shaved his own beard clean off , only slight stubble remaining just as Dean wore it since he was a teenager. Dean sat in front of Sam in a chair facing the mirror, staring at himself he laughed a bit

“It's sort of weird seeing myself like this again, you know? Like I am in an episode of twilight zone or something.”

“Yeah seeing you like that was a sight Dean. Why didn’t you tell me it had gotten so bad? I could have sent you money.” Sam sounded as if he was scolding Dean but behind his voice he knew it all came from a place of love

Sam began sawing away at the thick mass atop Dean's head, fighting through a years worth of knots and mats that landed on the towel on the floor. After a half hour of work Dean finally looked like himself again, clean shaven, crisp hairstyle and a flannel over a white t-shirt, Dean was back.

-

After cleaning up the brothers sat down to catch up, both sharing various stories of their year. Sam had found a steady internship that would look great on his resume, him and Jess were better than ever and had moved into an off campus apartment and were looking into getting a dog of their own. Dean told of the beauties of the city and the amazing people he had met along his way, War Vets and their battles and how strong they reminded Dean to be. Standing Dean took off the flannel and set it down before grabbing a beer from the mini fridge, turning to a white washed Sam who seemed frozen in place

“Sammy? You okay?” Dean asked closing the fridge

Sam stood quickly grabbing his brother’s frail wrist tightly and straightening it out “What the hell Dean!” He stared at the track marks that covered the slender arm “Drugs? You are shooting up!?”

Dean attempted to yank away but Sam was far stronger and held him in place

“How far off the reservation have you gone?” Sam pleaded with Dean, running his thumb over one of the fresh marks “What are you using?”

Looking away Dean let out a heavy sigh and for once looked at his arm. It was discolored, swollen and obvious of the abuse he had put it through these past few weeks he had become someone he had promised never to be.

“Heroin okay? I-I, Sammy you don't understand how bad it felt, Cas said yes to him, he was so happy he-he looked at him the way he looked at me and I miss him and I love him and it not fair and I don’t like living without him Sam I can't live while he is so happy being without me.” Tears finally poured from the strong eyes of the eldest Winchester son as he crumbled to the floor “He has lived without me for a year, he is engaged to someone I can never be. Could you imagine seeing Jess in the arms of someone else? See her happy without you? Happier than you have ever made her? It would kill you Sam. It would eat you alive.”

Sam could not look away from Dean on the floor, his idol, the person who raised him and taught him all he knew, the person he had been looking up to his whole life had fallen so deep into the pit that he saw no way out aside from drugs and an unavoidable early death. He knew he was right though, Sam couldn't imagine a life without Jess and he didn't even want to think about it for another moment. Kneeling down beside Dean Sam pulled him into a tight hug

“We are gunna get you clean, I’m gunna help you Dean I’m not going anywhere until you are better I promise. I will help you get Cas back, I will help you with anything but you have to get clean for me okay? You have to get clean no more drugs promise no more drugs.” Sam’s voice left no room for argument

**  
Weakly Dean nodded “No more Sammy. I’ll get clean.”**


	10. Jet Set Photographs

*******Okay! Another chapter! Last one for the night (well sorta mornings its near 2am for me) Enjoy!!!!*******

 

****

Two months past and it was as if Dean's surprise appearance had changed Castiel and Dicks relationship dynamic completely. There was more yelling, aggression and tension became common events putting Castiel on edge whenever Dick got home. The smallest things sparked fights, from the bed not being made correctly to there not being enough soap in the dispenser Dick nitpicked at everything in the world. Wedding planning was at a standstill as Dick hadn't wanted any part of helping and shouted about the choices Castiel made on his own but still at events the cameras saw them as the couple of the year, Dicks name was almost always trending on some form of social media and even Castiel had become a favorite of the public, they even earned the couple name Distiel.

The fight of the night arose when Castiel had fallen asleep mid afternoon by mistake and woke up to Dick violently choking and slapping him.

“You are so ungrateful! after all I have done for you and you still fucking do this type of shit! You piece of fucking trash!”

Everything went white as Castiel felt the full impact of Dicks fist against his cheekbone sending him rolling off the bed onto the floor coughing out some blood. Reeling from the impact Cas remained on the floor trying to collect his thoughts, turning only his head to Dick he spoke softly

“What did I do Dick? I am sorry what did I do?” Tears sprung from his eyes without warning

Dick ground his teeth and walked over to Cas, pulling him up by the back of his hair

“You said his fucking name. Why were you dreaming of him huh? You still love that piece of shit? I bet you do you stupid idiot. You probably think of him all the time right? You think of him while you are with me right? Am I fucking right or not!” Dick was red faced and screaming directly into Castiel's face

“No! No! I never think of him I love you please Dick i love you.” Castiel cried hysterically unable to control himself “Please I am sorry I love you. I love you. I hate him I swear I hate him i hate him.”

Dick threw Castiel down to the carpet once again “You’re staying here tonight. I don't want anyone to see you. You are an embarrassment to me.”

Castiel's face was pressed into the carpet as he watched Dicks polished black shoes leave the room. He couldn't find the strength to get himself up from that spot at the moment, he was too busy thinking of his dream, his dream where he never left Dean.

\--

They left on the campaign trail a week later, Cas hiding his old and new bruises with makeup, hats, scarfs and anything else he could get away with. Dick had showed up later that night with flowers and a new watch for him, begging for Cas to forgive him and that nothing would happen again, even though it did two days later. He knew he couldn't just leave him, he had nothing and no one left he had pushed them all away thinking he would need no one but Dick in his life to keep him safe and provide for him, now that Dick had become the danger in his life he had no safe space to go to. He was with Dick all day, meeting people, talking about what his life was like and his plans if he became the first husband of a President in the States, it was a distraction something to focus on instead of the burning pain in his ribs.

As they boarded another plane Castiel's scarf came undone, revealing a nasty bruise on his jaw that beamed bright purple catching the eye of a photographer who captured the shot of a panicked Cas trying to cover it back it. Moments later Dick was photographed grabbing Castiel, blatantly too tight by the wrist, then tossing it away with a scowl on his face. The pictures were sent out and about to be published countrywide before they even landed.

\--

Dean stormed into Sam’s room holding a newspaper, shouting without realizing his brother was still sound asleep, as it was only 6 in the morning on a muggy California Saturday.

“Sam! Get up now!” Dean shoved the large man and repeated the phrase until the bed head of Jess sat up and pinched Sam’s nose causing him to jolt away

“What happened? What? What's happening?” Sam asked trying to rub the sleep away from his eyes

Jess pointed to Dean “Take care of him or I swear to God I will slaughter you both.”

Sam groaned and shoved Dean out of the room following him into the livingroom where he proceeded to flop onto the couch

“You better have a good reason for this Dean.”

“He is beating him.” Dean said throwing the paper onto Sam's chest

Opening both eyes Sam read through the article and found himself drawn to the bruise that laid against the pale skin, seeming so out of place

“I have to help him Sam, I can’t let him stay in that relationship not when he is being treated like that.”

Sam rolled up the paper and stood “Dean, even if you went to him do you know the chances of someone leaving an abusive relationship? Slim, so slim. Trust me I want to help him and it makes me sick he is being abused but we have to be realistic the chances he would leave Dick and come with us are not even real. I think it's time we move on, you move on, it isn't healthy for you to be this hung up on him after all this time Dean.”

“What if something happens though? What if he kills him Sammy? That happens doesn't it? Abuse leads to death. I can't just sit back and watch him die!”

“I don't want to either Dean that's not what I am saying. We probably would only run him further into Dicks arms okay?” Sam looked at the article one more time “They are headed out to Chicago, if we book a flight now we could be there and get to the rally site by the time it starts. But we are only going if you promise not to bombard him with how much you love him.”

**  
Dean nodded taking the paper back and running to his room to pack a bag, he would not give up no matter what Sam said.**


	11. Revelations

*******You all are so amazing! I love all your feedback, I love how much you all are invested in this fanfiction and remind me why I am writing in the first place! I am actually thinking this fic isnt going to last much longer!! I see an ending that could really work, but I will finalize details at a later point when I have written more! So here is the first update of the night! Enjoy!*******

 

****

The room was silent except for the shouts from the press that made it through the walls. The photos had been seen by too many people to be ignored, and had gained negative attention. Dicks PR people had been struggling to find a way to spin it so that it didn’t look like what everyone assumed it to be.

“Dick tell me you didn't actually hit him. He is just a kid, a kid America loves. A kid you are suppose to love.” Abigail the head manager was trying desperately to find the truth among the mess of rumors coming to rise in the media

“I do love him, he has been with me for over a year and has helped me with the public.”

“Yea well you are going to need to make some freaking apology, abuse groups from around the country are saying you should be put into jail, this whole thing could ruin you, do you understand that?”

“Of course I understand! Listen tell them he liked it, tell them he asked for it in bed do whatever you have to do to make this right. I am going to have a talk with him.”

“I don't think that would be smart.” She stood in front of him “If anybody sees more bruises, a scrape or anything in between on that kid you are fucked and there will be no saving you Dick. Watch yourself.”

-

Castiel sat quietly on the couch in the small room he was given to prepare for his speech, which now had to touch upon the fact his jaw was 2 sizes larger than normal and bright purple. He thanked God for the fact that no one saw him without the layers of makeup that hid his black eye, near split lip and various other wounds Dick had inflicted. Looking over his note cards he let his head sink as he realized how fake it all sounded, I love my fiance, we are so happy, he is the light of my life we are so happy for the opportunities we have been given thank you to everyone and remember to vote Dick!

The door opened drawing Cas’ attention to Dick who leaned against the wall.

“It looks worse in person.” He sighed walking over and sitting on the table in front of the couch gingerly placing his fingers against the tender jaw “You just have to understand that you make me so mad sometimes and you can't blame me when I get upset. You just don't know when to shut up”

Castiel pulled away “I don’t deserve this Dick. I use to be beautiful and i use to be happy and I use to love you.” Grabbing the newspaper from the side table he shoved it towards Dick “They are right, I am a victim and I don't have to stay with you. You lie to me all the time and you put me down and it's not right!”

Dick laughed tossing the paper and pushed Castiel against the wall “You really think you are a victim? You think what I do isn't right? Let’s talk about how you lied to your boyfriend, you cheated on him, you came to me, you chose this life! You are a selfish little kid with no understanding of what you make people feel!” His arm rested over Cas’ throat “You drove the only person in the world to drugs and a life on the streets! You did that, you made him turn to drugs because of your actions! You are the reason he is a strung out junkie and you don't even care. You deserve me after all the things you have done you ignorant boy. This is your life and you will not get out of it easily so I suggest you learn your place and stick to it!” Dick pushed his arm into Cas then let him drop to the floor. “Get yourself together, I will see you in an hour.”

Castiel's body shook trying to comprehend what had happened, the words Dick spoke and the news that just crashed upon him. Dean was a drug addict? and it was Cas’ fault? No he had to be lying Dean would never touch that stuff he had just seen him…. two months ago? Had it really been that long? Cursing himself Castiel dug his nails into his hands how had he been that stupid?

He had noticed the drawn out look in Dean's broken eyes but hadn't put the pieces together. He had singlehandedly been the downfall of the most fantastic man he ever met, he had ruined their relationship, he had ruined everything. Dean, the best thing to ever happen to him, the one who held him through the worst nights of his life and stuck by him on every choice even when it was the obvious wrong one. Dean had loved Cas with all he had to give and now all Cas could think of was that sweet beautiful man lying on the ground with a needle in his arm trying to forget about all the pain Cas had caused him.

Placing himself back on the couch he struggled to come to terms with this new revelation that it had all been his fault, Cas was to blame for where he was now. If he hadn't befriended Dick, if he hadn’t picked fights, if he hadn't left where would he be? Still in the crap apartment with his true love, would they have been married by now? Would they have worked through their problems and come out on the other side as better people? Would they be happy?

**Dick was right though, this was the life Cas had chosen, no one else made him date Dick, everyone around him had told him how wrong he was but he never listened. He sat mourning his Dean and all the friendships he had lost, all the memories he had missed out on and for his future. He would never be able to leave Dick alive and that was something he was positive about.**


	12. The Trail That Lead Us To Each Other

*******Cried like a baby writing this one. Guys... I think next chapter might be the last since I got so much written in this one.... Hope you all enjoy, please remember to share, leave kudos and leave me comments*******

 

****

Dean and Sam sat outside the building where Dick was suppose to give him speech.

“You need to get ready for anything Dean, even if he doesn't want to see you, you have to be okay with that and understand it is really over.” Sam put his hands in his pockets trying to keep an eye on Dean who was eyeing an alley across the road “Dean.” He called his brothers attention “You good?”

Dean licked his lips, closing his eyes for a moment then nodded “I am fine Sam, just anxious.”

“If you want to leave, just let me know okay? We don't have to listen to it all.”

Dean didn't respond but lead Sam into the building and leaned against a back wall observing where Dick’s staff was coming out attempting to get a glance at Castiel but only saw pointless numbers of random people. It was another hour until the hall filled and Dick took the stage, immediately bombarded with questions and slurs regarding the accusations of abusing Castiel.

“Please I will answer questions one at a time, and later Castiel will speak with you all. I understand the story you all want to hear but remember this is also part of my campaign and I would like if you all respected that.” Dick looked as if he wanted to crawl out of his skin and some looked as if they would pull him out of it. He pointed to a female journalist who sat front row with her hand raised delicately

“Are you abusing your long term boyfriend Castiel Novak?”

Dean tilted his head as if it would allow him to hear more clearly what Dicks response was

“I am going to be honest with you all, I always have been honest with you. I did strike him, once and it is the biggest regret of my life. I think about it every moment of every day and it haunts me while I sleep at night. I let my rage control my actions at that time, it was terrible and has affected both of us greatly. While the ordeal took it's toll it has also allowed us to speak more openly about our emotions, our anger and our plans for the future. We had been having relationship troubles as every couple does and this event opened the door for us to vent, the night after it occurred we stayed up together, finding more about each other to love and more we need to work on. This will follow us and some of you will never forgive me, but knowing that Castiel the love of my life forgives me is more than enough.” Dick wiped his eyes but Dean knew every word was an empty lie and no real tears were going to be shed over his actions. Dick was a cold man and that could never change.

The crowd burst into camera flashes, more questions, some women were even shedding tears and men clapping. It was all bullshit that made Dean's fist clench in anger. He was so distracted by attempting to blow Dick up with his mind he hadn't noticed the silence that fell upon the room and what had caused everyone’s jaws to drop open in shock. Sam grabbed hold of Dean's arm knowing once his brother realized he would go straight for Dicks throat.

Dean's eyes made it to what had captivated the room, Castiel stood face covered in various colors of red, purple, orange and yellow all bruises attempting to heal. He wore a tank top, exposing bandages covering his shoulders, chest and back. As Castiel was walking up to the podium attention drew back to Dick whose face was ghost white with a look that could kill. Castiel walked with his head held high refusing to look at Dick but instead scanned through the audience, catching sight of the two tall men hidden in the shadows that seemed familiar but no details could be made up among the darkness. Clearing his throat as Dick stood in front of the podium it was clear he wanted him to move out of the way

“What do you think you are doing?” Dick spoke through a strained smile

“I do not have to answer to you anymore.”

“Let him speak Dick or are you scared of the truth coming out!” Dean hollered from the back of the room, stepping into the light where Castiel saw all of him. From his bright green eyes, thin face and shaking hands Cas took in all he could of Dean's appearance before Sam pulled him back into the shadows

Dick stood at a loss for words, stepping away from the stand staring at Cas.

“Castiel please I love you baby just just tell them it was all a misunderstanding. This is my life here Cas don't do this you love me you wouldn't do this to me.” Dick pleaded into Cas’ ear

“My name is Castiel Novak and Dick Roman abused me on more than one occasion. I let him get away with it for long enough because I believed I deserved it because I” His words caught in his throat as he gazed back to the shadows “I left the man of my dreams for Dick. I was in a relationship with this man for several years, I had grown with him and loved him or at least I thought I was loving him but I only just came to the conclusion I never showed him my love. He spoiled me, not in the material way but in emotional support, he always kept me happy and smiling and when things got hard between us I didn't understand it, we had never struggled to be close the way we were before moving to New York and then when I met Dick it all seemed like it was suppose to happen. I was wrong for what I did, I cheated and lied and abandoned the one person who loved me because it got hard.

“When Dick started abusing me I had lost all my friends and family because I thought Dick would always take care of me ya know? Why would I ever need more than the man who loved me? But I don't deserve to be hit. I don't deserve to look this way.” Cas motioned to his face tears pouring down unable to stop them “No one deserves this, and Dean you-you didn't deserve what I put you through at all. I know what true love is now and that's all you ever showed me, nothing but true love and acceptance and I am so sorry Dean, I am so sorry.” Castiel pushed himself away from the podium and jumped from the stage, running back to the shadows throwing himself into Dean's arms crying repeating how sorry he was.

\----

The press ate it up, the embrace shared between Dean and Cas, the tears and apologies from both sides, the truthful statements from Castiel and the story that reached out to thousands of people who had suffered from abuse. Dick left the hall quickly without a statement while covering his face attempting to avoid the press seeing the face he held. Sam tried to escort Dean and Cas out of the hall protecting both from people getting too close for comfort when Castiel stopped short turning to those following

“We will talk to you all, but don't you think you could give us a night to sort things out for ourselves? Please as human beings can you give us that?” He begged in his humanitarian voice Dean had only experienced through TV speakers

The crowd dispersed wishing the men luck as they splintered off across the street. Sighing with relief the three made their way back to the hotel where Sam gave them privacy to speak.

“Dean I am so sorry.” Cas said for the thousandth time

Shaking his head Dean took Castiel's hands “Stop being sorry, I never wanted an apology from you. I came to make sure you got away from him”

“Thank you, now we can be together.” Castiel smiled but was met with a confused face from Dean

“Cas… I love you but I don’t want to date you right now.”

“W-What? What do you mean?”

“I have a lot going on, I just got clean and I don't know if it will last and neither of us have jobs and I just don't want to get into a relationship right now.”

“But you love me”

“I'm not in love with you anymore Castiel, how could I be after everything you did? Like you said I didn't deserve it, I ruined my life after you left me. I watched you smile and look at him the same way you looked at me while I was on the streets. I love you and I always will and I don't want another life without you but I can't be with you.”

Cas stopped for a moment, he tried to understand where Dean was coming from and discovered he didn't know what it means to be in love anymore. He knew he was in love with Dean for so long and that's what he associated happiness with that's when his best memories came from. Things had changed between them, Dean touched Cas with hesitation well deserved as Cas jumped at every hand approaching him, hands weren't as gentle as they once remembered, they both held fresh scars that they knew nothing about.

Nodding slowly Castiel looked at Dean

“I think we should just be friends for now too.” He wiped away his tears “But if you need me Dean I-I am here, if nights get hard I am here and I don't want you to feel like I am a stranger because I love you too and I hate myself for what I did and I will do anything for you.” His voice cracked as he squeezed Dean's hands

Dean squeezed them back “Thank you Cas. But please don't hate yourself” smiling softly “No one hates you, not even me. I am here for you too you know? You went through something hard”

“Not as hard as what you went through.”

“Don't compare them, both were hard and both changed us it's not a competition of who got hurt the most. Don't think you can't talk to me about things because you think my thing is bigger than yours so yours doesn't matter. What you went through matters so much and I want you to feel safe talking to me about it. Okay?”

**  
“Dean Winchester you are a saint.” Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and for the first time in a long time Dean began to feel good about himself.**


	13. Work Towards The End

*******Here it is last chapter. I cannot believe how far this fic came. I am so seriously impressed with all of you who continued reading and commenting, even though I am crap at responding you kept going. You know who you are ;) Thank you to my BETA and best friend, Hope (LadyRubyRed) who literally received so many calls and texts when writing got hard and kept me going. Online Angel was my first completed multi-chapter fic and I am shocked at its amount of views (Over 900!!!!!) and even though this one doesn't have a super lot of views I am beyond proud of it. At the end of this chapter I will be explaining a bit about how I chose to make Cas the bad guy in both stories. Thank you all so much!!!!!*******

 

The next few weeks were a jumbled mess. Castiel reached out to Gabriel who quickly made his way down to California to support him throughout the media conferences and speaking with attorneys to get a restraining order against Dick. Dean had also been contacted by a major TV station that wanted to have Castiel and Dean sit down with them and get to know them and allow America to understand more of their story. After everyone spoke about it the men agreed to do it and were suddenly back in New York being prepped for makeup and read the rules that applied while on national TV.

****

“You ready for this Cas?” Dean asked fixing a stray hair that had fallen into onto the shorter man’s forehead

****

“As ready as ever.” He smiled up at Dean “I am glad you are here with me for this, I couldn't do this without you.”

****

Dean nodded “Same to you buddy.”

****

Castiel lingered watching Dean, he had gained some weight back and looked far healthier than when they were reunited, he was starting to act like the old Dean, the Dean Cas had loved for so long. His staring was interrupted as the two were being pulled onto stage by the slender hostess, Ruby who would be interviewing them.

****

“Welcome you two! Please introduce yourselves for our audiences at home.”

****

“I am Dean Winchester”

 

“And I am Castiel Novak.”

****

“Now Dean can you describe how you two met? Some sources say you started out as an online relationship is that true?”

****

Dean smiled “Yeah we uh we met when we were what 15? 16? Cas here can draw like it's nobody's business and he posted on a website where I commented and he sent me a message and that just began it we started trading messages and then phone numbers and a few months after we met online he showed up at my doorstep.”

****

“Tell us about that Castiel, what was going through you mind as you messaged him and then showing up at his house? Exactly how far away were you two?”

****

“I lived in Washington and he lived in Kansas. I had noticed him a few times before I messaged him actually, he would like my stuff, every piece I posted he liked even when it sucked”

****

“None of his stuff sucked, it was better than anything I ever drew” Dean added in

****

“My biggest fan over here.” Castiel laughed “My cousin, Gabriel who took me in after my parents kicked me out surprised me by taking me there, really we owe Gabriel a lot.”

****

Dean nodded “Gabe and my brother Sam, they really went above and beyond to help us with anything.”

****

“How touching. Now, you were together for several years before the break up, care to share what caused that?”

****

Dean opened his mouth but Cas beat him to it “I was unhappy, I guess I thought Dean owed me something. He was really trying his hardest, and I expected him to do more than he could and yea I let things get the better of me and I was a brat. It was me who ended things when Dick came into the picture well… a bit after he came into the picture.”

****

“Amazing that you own up to that, Dean how did it feel watching Castiel fall in love with someone else?”

****

“It was torture but all I ever wanted was Cas to smile. Sure it hurt seeing them together, seeing Cas be so happy but when you are with someone that long you start thinking more about them than anybody else.”

****

“Dean does that for everyone though, you could be a complete stranger but if you needed the shirt off his back he would give it to you without asking why you needed it. Dean gives everything in his heart to everyone whether he gets the same in return or not, it's just who he is, his soul is the purest thing on the planet. And hearing how badly I hurt him but that he still wanted me happy just proves how wonderful he is.”

****

Ruby nodded as Dean and Cas shared a moment of silent eye contact

****

“Beautiful. I hate to ruin the moment but Dean while you and Castiel were broken up, you had a drug addiction am I correct?”

****

Sighing Dean nodded “Yeah, it was just after I heard that Dick and Cas would be getting married, I just couldn't function. It was like the whole time I had fooled myself I still had a chance to win him back but marriage, I knew how badly Cas wanted to get married and that once he was married the chances of him just coming back were slim to none.” Rolling up his sleeves Dean showed the scars left by the needles “Heroin was one hell of a drug, but it wasn't worth what I could have lost. Eventually my brother found out and helped me get clean and to this day I have stayed clean, with Cas’ support of course. Anytime I wanted to go out and get high I would just go to him and we would hang out, do random things, keep my mind off of it all. I don't know where I would have gone without Cas beside me.”

****

“You have really been through the ringer for each other huh?” Ruby smiled at the boys

****

They nodded as Ruby lead the show into a commercial break. After the all clear the two hugged knowing the next piece was going to be extremely difficult for everyone.

****

“Now are you two okay staying on stage during the piece or do you want to step off stage?” The director asked

****

“We will stay on set. We can do this.” Castiel said but his eyes were screaming in fear as he scooted closer to Dean

****

“The story that grasped the attention of the nation, former Senator Dick Roman’s relationship with Castiel Novak, a man 10+ years his junior and the abuse scandal that rocked the country, bringing to light the startling fact that anyone, no matter age, sexuality or gender can be abused. In this segment we are speaking to not only Castiel Novak, the victim but also his ex boyfriend Dean Winchester with a special guest via Skype, former Senator Dick Roman who was accused of brutally beating Castiel on more than one occasion.” Ruby paused as the call was connected through bringing the image of Dick from his home.

****

“Welcome Mr. Roman, how are you? Thank you for joining us.”

****

“I am well thank you for having me.” His voice was rough and far more abrasive than normal

****

“Castiel, please tell us how the abuse started in your eyes?”

****

“Well after talking to therapists and experts they say I was being emotionally manipulated from the beginning, the way Dick would ask me to do things or tell me things about myself it was always degrading and meant to put me down. The physical abuse came after Dean showed up randomly. He had pushed me around and done some other stuff but Dick blamed me, said he loved me and he got mad and did things because he was upset at me and if I didn't act that way he wouldn't do them. He did that a lot. The abuse got worse as it all went on, Dick had lost his control I guess, he yelled about everything, he would kick and punch me to the ground.” Castiel stopped for a moment and wiped his eyes “I stopped looking in the mirror, I was covered in black and blue, I didn't feel like myself ya know? And no one knew, I didn't think anyone would care Dick said no one would believe me and that if I left nothing would be easy. I was so scared of what he would do to me.” Castiel had to stop again, wrapping his arms around himself “I loved him but I was so scared.”

****

“What gave you the courage to stand up to him that night in Chicago?” Ruby asked

****

“He had come into my room before the conference started and he choked me, held me against the wall told me I had to accept my life and my choices and I deserved what I was getting. I broke down once he left. I was so broken inside and out and I remember all I wanted was Dean and how much I wanted to get out so I knew I had to go big or else I would die with Dick. It was so hard walking out without the makeup I had worn, it was my safety blanket in a way, no one knew how weak I was. I was worried about not being believed and called a liar, Dick had a way he could make you believe anything, he knew how i worked and he used it against me. But standing up to him and coming clean about what was happening was the best thing I ever did.”

****

“Amazing, simply inspiring a true story of overcoming a terrifying situation.” Turning to Dick Ruby now spoke to him “Mr.Roman, can you please tell us how you viewed the whole relationship and how you have been living as someone who was convicted of assault.”

****

“Well as you know, the judge only sentenced me to two months home arrest which is nice, I am getting to collect myself and recover from the slander that has besmirched my good name. Castiel is a young boy, he threw himself at me a powerful man who could take care of him and when things got intense he made up a story.”

****

“A story proven by friend's, house service and camera surveillance, Mr. Roman do you believe that you are not at fault for the wounds Castiel suffered at your hands?”

****

“I am not at fault no, Castiel wanted me to hurt him, it was part of our intimate life. We were partners, we explored new aspects of our sexual sides. I feel that I am the victim through this whole thing as no one understands the strain Castiel and Dean put me through as a person.”

****

Dean turned to Cas, noticing the tears still flowing and the nails pressing into his palms, ready to draw blood he grabbed his hands rubbing them and leaning forward whispering softly into his ear

 

“Can you describe said strain?”

****

“Castiel was so hung up on Dean, it was near impossible to ever feel loved. What he calls manipulation I say were my attempts to get his attention. Castiel was never pleased with what he had, he always wanted more and more from me and when he didn't get what he wanted he would yell at me, he would demean me and demand more. He was running me into the ground.”

****

“Interesting input from Mr. Dick Roman. Castiel, is there anything you wish to say?” Ruby turned seeing the interaction between Dean and Cas, Cas struggling to breathe in the moment

****

“Just give him a minute? I have something I would like to say.” Dean said rubbing Cas’ back slowly

****

“Feel free Dean, the floor is yours.”

****

“Dick, You never deserved him. You can fill yourself full of those lies that Cas wanted you to hurt him but you and I both know that as a lover Cas is the most fragile, gentle and sensitive man. You may have beaten him down, but now I get to help him rebuild himself and the person he is becoming will be twice as good as the one he already was. So please Mr. Roman, Go Fuck Yourself.” Dean smiled wide at the screen as Dick ended the call without a response to the insult.

****

Cutting to break the director sighed and looked at Dean “Was the cursing necessary? We play live, there was no time to bleep you out.”

****

“Sorry sir, but come on he deserved it, someone had to say it.” Focusing back on Cas Dean lifted his head “Look at me Castiel.”

****

Cas focused in prepared to hear Dean's words

****

“I love you, and no matter what he says I am on your side, I believe you and more importantly you are the best thing that ever happened to me.”

****

“Dean…” Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, wiping his own eyes again “You are such a treasure.”

****

“I know” He smiled as Ruby took her place, looking exasperated

****

“Boy Dick is a real Dick.” She commented making both of the men laugh

****

“Fitting name, bet his parents never saw that coming.” Dean smirked

****

“Places!” someone on set yelled as the three on stage settled back in for the last segment

****

“You two have lived an eventful past year, tell us what is in the future for you?”

****

Smiling at each other Dean leaned forward placing a soft kiss on Castiel's cheek, surprising him

****

“We are moving back to Kansas where we are going to work on ourselves, this isn't the last you will see of us though.”

****  
The End...** **

****For Now** **

 

 

*********So many of you expressed your hatred for Castiel's actions in this fic and well here is why he had to be the bad guy.** **

****I have read so many fics where Dean is the rough and tumble problem in the relationship and I wanted to stand out. Castiel in the show has demonstrated how ruthless he can be at times and I love that aspect just as much as when he comes back to Dean and explains he isn't as bad as he seems. I liked writing Cas in a way people could get mad at him, but maybe love him by the end? I personally think his development was so great but then again I am writing. His character grew with each comment left and the anger people showed, the way some picked out parts that infuriated them and I used them to try and reconnect Cas in an opposite way. Now Dean, we all noticed how Dean always tried his hardest through Online Angel and this fic, I wanted him to be taken care of a bit by Sam (plus I just love when Sam tells Dean what to do.) The choice to bring homelessness, drug abuse and dating violence into this story comes from some personal experiences and some that I just wanted to bring attention to. I hope you all enjoyed the scenes I put our boys in and how it ended... who knows with feedback there may even be a third or a new story completely.** **

****If you want to follow me on instagram feel free my name is Bothersom, if you want to follow me on the wonderful Supernatural Amino App my name is HeatofDestiel (seriously an app all about Supernatural, like how are you all not on it?)** **

****Thank you for everything!!! Love you guys!!!!! Don't forget to give a final share, kudos, comment anything!!!!!!!** **


	14. PART 3 OF THIS WHOLE STORY THING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAY

**I know some were interested (okay I wanted to) in reading a whole new story of where Cas and Dean are going after this story ends. Well I have begun posting it! Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue is now up to read and I hope you all enjoy. If its not your cup of tea that's okay too, I appreciate your support and viewings of this story. Hope you all are well!**


End file.
